


Silence is so perfectly silent

by Pyrrti



Series: A whisper is like a shout [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrti/pseuds/Pyrrti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the humans fail, they will have the chance to succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had started with a cough that didn’t go away.

 

The cough hadn’t been so bad that it would have bothered Mr. Baggins and he was always reassuring Mrs. Baggins and Bilbo that it would soon go away.

 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he had said and petted Bilbo’s head.

 

Week after that Mr. Baggins had got a fever that sapped his strength quickly and trapped him in the bed. Mrs. Baggins had lovingly taken care of him even though she, too, had started to cough. Bilbo had tried his best to keep company to Mr. Baggins. He had curled next to him many times but hadn’t been able to stay still longer than half an hour. Mr. Baggins had smelled so _wrong_.

 

It had scared Bilbo.

 

When they finally had decided to leave for the hospital Mr. Baggins had been a shadow of himself and Mrs. Baggins’ cough had been accompanied with specks of blood in her handkerchief.

 

“We’ll be right back, darling,” she had said to Bilbo. “We left food and water for you in the kitchen, and Grandma Williams will come to check on you tomorrow if we haven’t yet come back.” She had scratched under Bilbo’s jaw and helped Mr. Baggins out.

 

That had been three days ago and Grandma Williams still hadn’t visited.


	2. Chapter 1

Bilbo stared at the front door in annoyance. His greatly loved companions had been gone for a long time already and he was getting hungry. He had emptied his bowl one night ago and even taken care of that annoying mouse that had troubled his companions’ sleep with his racket.   
  
His tail twitched.  
  
Bilbo shifted his attention to the window next to the door. Maybe he should try to see if something had changed outside. But this window didn’t have any windowsill. He tilted his head slightly and thought for a moment.  
  
 _Oh, yes_ , he thought, _there’s a good window for that on the second floor_.  
  
He hurried up the stairs to the sleeping room. As he jumped on the windowsill he noticed that the window was open. His loved ones must have forgotten to shut it. He opened it further.  
  
Bilbo moved his gaze to the street below.  
  
It looked very quiet. Bilbo adjusted his stance and leaned a bit forward.  Only couple human figures were shuffling along the street seemingly without a purpose. Their moaning and groaning sounded muffled.   
  
_How odd_ , Bilbo thought, _There should be more cars and people moving around down there._   
  
His stomach growled reminding him of his hunger. He shifted his body in discomfort. Would he dare to venture outside to search for food? His companions could come home at any moment and feed him. Should he still do it? Bilbo considered for a moment or two and then searched for a way to get down.   
  
How on earth had he not noticed that tree next to the window?  
  
With the last hesitant glance inside Bilbo jumped into the tree.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking that Biblo is a mix of Munchkin Cat and Singapura Cat. Dwarves could be something like Norwegian Forest Cats.

The park that he had chosen for searching food was small, and a tall brick wall surrounded it. It had just one way out through the closed gates that were tightly locked up so that nobody could get in. Except if you were a small animal like a cat. Like Bilbo. And _that_ meant that there shouldn’t be any of _those things_ there.  
  
Right in the middle of a deserted playground ( _odd that there weren’t any children playing in there, but on the other hand there seemed to be no humans anywhere else either_ ) was a squirrel. It was sitting on its haunches and eating nervously something.  
  
Eyes fixed on the target Bilbo crouched low on the ground. It would be his third attempt and he was determined to succeed this time. Ever so slowly he creeped closer to the squirrel that was sitting a few feet away from him. He readied himself to pounce upon his prey. The squirrel’s ear twitched and –  
  
Bilbo jumped aside just when one of _those things_ attacked from behind him.  
  
 _That was close_ , Bilbo thought as he ran away squirrel’s final cries echoing in his ears. The creature screeched for its victory.  
  
When he arrived to the gate he noticed a _horde_ of things blocking his way out. The hungry stare of their milky eyes froze him and for a moment he couldn’t move or think, and predator turned into a prey. Terrified Bilbo couldn’t help returning their gaze.  
  
There he would have stayed ( _and eventually got eaten_ ) if it weren’t for that crow who flew over him and said: “Don’t just stand there, you fool! Come with me!”  
  
And Bilbo rushed after the strange bird.  


\--

 

Bilbo followed the crow out of the park through a hole in the wall. The crow led him to the second floor of an unfinished building across the street. The crow settled down on a pile of debris. He tilted his head and scrutinized Bilbo for a short while.   
  
“I am Gandalf and Gandalf,” the crow flapped his wings, “means _me_. And _you_ are Bilbo from the Baggins family.” He hopped down in front of Bilbo. Gandalf glared disapprovingly at him.  
  
“It was quite foolish of you to be so careless in that park. You should always check the area for those creatures, even if it’s a closed place. _Especially_ if it’s a closed place,” he reprimanded.  
  
“The park seemed empty when I got inside!” flustered Bilbo argued. Gandalf snapped his beak annoyed.  
  
“So does this building, yet I know for sure that there are _at least_ three of them shuffling around on the first floor. The only reason there aren’t any on _this_ floor is because they can’t jump over that gap on the stairs.” He suddenly appeared to contemplate something and his unwavering gaze made Bilbo nervous.  
  
“I have decided that you shall come with me. I happen to know a group of friends who can give you safety, knowledge and a thrilling adventure,” Gandalf cawed firmly.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I will not come with you,” Bilbo shrilly yowled. “I have to go back home just in case my family returns!”  
  
“They won’t be coming back,” Gandalf said sharply. “Even if they still have managed to survive this, it is too dangerous for them to return here.”   
  
He huffed and continued more gently: “It is a great risk for you, too, to remain here alone. Food and water will be hard to find, and these creatures roam everywhere. If you come with me, you will find friends and have better safety. You might even find your family in the future.”  
  
He sighed, glanced at Bilbo’s small form and made his way on the debris pile.  
  
“Consider it. I will ask again in the morning.” Gandalf nestled on the top closed his eyes. “It is safe to sleep here.”  
  
Bilbo didn’t answer. Instead he stared at the sunset in deep thought.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Bilbo eyed the city that spread down below the hill. It looked very quiet and still yet somehow it didn’t look peaceful at all. Bilbo shivered for an unknown reason.

 

“Are we really going there?” he asked Gandalf as they moved down the hill.

 

“Yes. And when we are there you will do as I say for your own safety,” the old bird answered.

 

When they were nearer the city Bilbo noticed that the city didn’t just look quiet. It looked empty, too. He had once visited a city like this with his humans when he was younger and it had buzzed with life then. There had been so many humans and cars (horrible, horrible cars) moving around them. He had seen animals among them, too, but most of them had resided in the alleys. Now the streets he saw ahead of them were empty of life, and abandoned cars blocked driveways.

 

Bilbo slowed down his pace and Gandalf flew over him. The crow continued to flap forward until he glanced back at Bilbo and landed.

 

“What ails you?” he asked. Bilbo sat down in front of him still staring absently at the city ahead.

 

“I haven´t seen any other people besides you and some squirrels," he paused for a moment. "Where are they?"

 

Gandalf looked sadly at the small cat.

 

"Hopefully they are hiding or dead. Either alternative is better than the third one," he answered quietly. "The third option is to get bitten by one of those creatures or eat their flesh. That is when you start turning into one of them. My acquaitance, whom you shall soon meet, lost a brother that way. I don’t know the details of the incident but, from what I have heard, the brother still walks on this earth as one of them.”

 

Together they watched in silence the rapidly setting sun a moment or two. Then Gandalf turned his eyes towards the city looming ahead.

 

"Let´s not waste any more time. The night is full of danger for the creatures are most alert then. We must get into the city and find a shelter before we lose all the light."

 

With that they continued their way.

 

 

\--

 

 

Once in the city Gandalf lead Bilbo in to the center of the city and to one of its alleys. From there they slipped through a metal door that looked like something very strong had twisted lower right corner leaving behind a big enough cap for a small animal to fit through. They ran up the stairs that were there and finally arrived in front of a dark wooden door slightly ajar. 

 

Bilbo tried to look what was beyond the door but only managed to see a dark hallway and, at the end of it, a shape of an armchair. He noticed that between the door and doorframe hung thick metal chain. Bilbo supposed it was there to keep the door from fully opening. 

 

Gandalf pecked gently the cat.

 

"Stop just standing there and go in!" he commanded. "I will come right after you."

 

Hesitantly Bilbo stepped through the door in to the dark hallway. Gandalf passed by him and lead him towards the armchair in the seemingly empty room ahead of them. Still Bilbo felt as though he was being watched. 

 

Suddenly a low voice rose from the armchair.

 

"Gandalf, you have finally returned," it said. "We were already considering leaving without you."

 

From the shadows of the armchair appeared a large cat with long and dark fur and striking blue eyes.

 

"Good evening, Thorin," Gandalf greeted the cat. "May I inquire where are all the others and where exactly were you planning to leave?"  Thorin stared calcutingly at the bird.

 

"It is not like you to be so unobservant, Gandalf, but I will humor you this once. Fíli and Kíli are on the top of the bookshelf, Oín and Gloín are beneath it, Dwalin and Balin can be found among the plants, Dori, Nori and Ori lay behind the drawer, Bifur and Bofur reside behind the left curtain and Bombur behind the right. As for the rest of them Daín has left with them to lead them to a safer place than this building." 

 

From all around the room many cats emerged from their hiding places as their names were called. Two younger looking ones (one´s fur the colour of wheat, the other´s almost as dark as Thorin´s) climbed on the chair´s back while the other cats gathered next to it.

 

Having finally recovered from his shock of meeting another living being aside from Gandalf, Bilbo peeked over the crow´s shoulder and was startled to find the sharp eyes of the black cat looking at him. He quickly looked away.

 

"Who have you brought with you, Gandalf?" Thorin asked. The crow motioned Bilbo to step forward.

 

"This is Bilbo, a survivor who I found from a small park a day long journey from here. He will be travelling with us towards Erebor," Gandalf stated firmly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the big pause but the chapter just didn´t want be written. I unfortunately have to inform for those who are following my other story Ladies of the Moon that it won´t be updated very soon as I´m having trouble continuing it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the rest of the cats

Thorin snorted disbelievingly. He hopped down and circled once around Gandalf and Bilbo studying the smaller cat. Slightly intimidated Bilbo shied away from him. He had met a few larger cats before but never had they been twice his size.

Thorin regally sat down in front of them. He seemed to entirely dismiss Bilbo as he turned to speak to Gandalf.

"While I did give my word to take any survivors in to our Clowder I have my doubts about _this_ one´s chance of survival. He is too small to be able to defend himself against any threats that we may and _will_ encounter. I cannot guarantee his safety _or_ his fate."

"That is acceptable," Gandalf nodded sagely. "But I think that you and, most importantly, he himself will be surprised of his competence."

At those words Bilbo finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Wait, wait," he cried out. "Don´t I have anything to say to this?" He cringed as all eyes turned to him. Thorin eyed him distastefully.

"And what, exactly, would you like to add to this matter?" he inquired uninterested.

Embarrassment flushed through Bilbo. He awkwardly glanced at Gandalf.

"I would just," he mumbled, "just like to know what this Erebor is and if I truly want to travel there."

A disbelieving silence followed the statement.

"You do not know of Erebor?" Thorin asked tilting his head slightly and turned towards Gandalf. "And _you_ have not told him of Erebor?"

The crow clicked his beak sharply.

"I had my reasons for that and you are not to question them."

Thorin glared at him for a moment before turning back to Bilbo.

"Since it has come to this I, as the leader of this Clowder, shall tell you about Erebor," he said. "Eight days ago a thrush came from East and brought news of a safe place. This place was named Erebor. At first we were skeptical. How could there be a safe place in this chaos of death and disease? But then Gandalf," Thorin paused to glare at the crow, "arrived. He assured that it was true. He then asked us to wait for a few days to give him time to find survivors to add into our group. We graciously decided to do this."

At this point of Thorin´s speech Bilbo spaced out. Thorin simply droned on about the happenings of the few days after Gandalf´s departing never actually explaining _what_ Erebor was.

 _This is getting a bit ridiculous_ , Bilbo thought as he listened the other cat describe what had been done to ready them to journey. _I wonder how long he can keep this up._

"... And then you appeared with Gandalf," Thorin finished. "That should be enough for start as it is getting late and we have an early morning tomorrow."

Bilbo startled: "Eh? But I have not - "

"You either come with us or stay here. It is not my concern what you choose," Thorin sharply ended the conversation and leaped back to the armchair. The other cats who had been silently whispering to each other broke from the formation and spread out around the room. The two cats that had been sitting on the back of the armchair hopped down and approached Bilbo quickly.

The one with fur so much like Thorin’s reached him first. Though the cat was obviously young he was big enough to loom over Bilbo. Not that one would need to have very big stature to achieve that. The cat grinned at him as the other caught up to him.

“You are incredibly tiny,” he said. “How in the name of Mahal have you managed to survive this long?” The wheat coloured cat that had settled next to the other nipped gently the tip of the cats ear.

“Rude, Kíli,” the lighter cat said,” you haven’t even introduced yourself yet.” The cat turned to Bilbo turned and bowed his head slightly. “My name is Fíli, son of Dís, and this is my younger brother Kíli. At your service.”

“Oh, Bilbo, at yours,” Bilbo answered in kind. He noticed that neither had apologized for Kíli’s rudeness but decided to let it go this time. “And to answer your question, master Kíli, small size is not a hindrance when avoiding those creatures. In fact, it is much easier to find safe places than if one is as big as… many others. There _is_ a reason why most of them were humans, don’t you think?”

The pair let out a pleased laugh and sat next to him.

“I like you, master Bilbo,” Kíli said grinning. “You have met our uncle. Do not let his manners to discourage you. He simply doesn’t like strangers.”

“Let us introduce you to the others,” Fíli insisted. “If you are to travel with us it is very important that you know us.”

\--

Bilbo was overwhelmed. He had met so many new people in so little time that his head was quite truthfully spinning. It would be a nightmare to remember all these names. _At least_ , Bilbo thought, _it will be easy to remember the relationships_.

Balin, with his white and fluffy fur, had kindly and patiently introduced himself and his brother Dwalin. Dwalin, on the other hand, had barely glanced at Bilbo and wandered on the armchair and flopped down on Thorin´s back. His fur seemed much coarser and much darker than his brother’s. In fact Dwalin´s fur was closer to Thorin’s colour. So was his size. Balin had advised him to let Dwalin be as he did not warm up to people very easily.

After them Fíli and Kíli (Bilbo was beginning to see that they were inseparable) lead him to another pair. Their names, he was told, were Glóin and Óin. Glóin was a very huge cat, too, though Bilbo thought that most of _his_ size was made up with his reddish brown fur. His brother was sleeker looking and his fur was grey with age. He also had as bad hearing as humans. Glóin had a partner and young son, Bilbo was told when they moved on to next group, and they had left with Dáin.

“Balin, Dwalin, Glóin and Óin are our cousins once or twice removed,” Fíli told Bilbo. “The others are survivors like you.” He nodded towards group of three on the drawer. “We found Dori, Nori and Ori in the western side of the city when we were searching for food.”

Dori, the eldest and one with smooth silvery fur, was so strong that he had pushed one of the creatures (“We have been calling them _orcs_ ,” Kíli said.) down from a roof with a push of just one paw, Kíli told Bilbo. Nori, the middle one, had bright red fur so much like a fox´s and seemed to be very cunning and alert individual. The youngest one, Ori, was a friendly cat with light brown fur, almost as young as Fíli and Kíli though they tried to insist on not being the youngest ones. They did not fool Bilbo at all.

They approached the last three cats.

“They are Bofur, Bombur and Bifur,” Fíli told him. “We met them at the center of the city _surrounded_ by orcs.” Fíli hesitated for a moment. He glanced at the cats. One of them, a cat with longest whiskers Bilbo had ever seen, chuckled at them and said:

“Now, young Fíli, there’s no need for that. We are all friends here, are we not?” He grinned impishly and inclined his head towards his companions. “I’m Bofur, at your service, master Bilbo. The red and round here is my brother Bombur and the other one my cousin Bifur. What young Fíli was about to tell you was that it was a miracle that Bifur here survived.” Bilbo looked at Bifur and gasped horrified.

At first glance Bifur was much like the other cats. He was huge and his black and white fur was almost as fluffy as Glóin’s. It was only when he looked at Bifur’s head Bilbo understood what Bofur meant. Bifur’s left ear was missing and Bilbo could see clearly a wound that resembled a _bite_ wound.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in Tumblr as ladyunderthemolehill if you want to contact me that way.


End file.
